priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Cliff Hangers
Cliff Hangers has a cardboard mountain climber who climbs up a mountain based on how far the contestant misses the price of a prize, and missing it by too much could lead the mountain climber to his doom. Gameplay *The centerpiece of Cliff Hangers is a game board with a stylized mountain slope (angled at about 45°) that has a scale which runs from 0 at its base to 25 at the peak, which ends at a cliff. At the start of the game, there is a mountain climber on the 0 mark at the base of the mountain. *The contestant is shown a two-digit prize and asked to bid on it. If he/she bid the actual price, the mountain climber stays where he is. Otherwise, the climber moves up the mountain, advancing along the scale the number of dollars away the contestant's bid is from the actual price. To give an element of suspense to the game, the actual price is not revealed until after the climber has moved, so that the contestant and audience will not know how far he will travel. If the climber remains on the mountain, the contestant wins that small prize. *The process is repeated for two more two-digit prizes, generally of increasing value. The climber continues from the point at which he stopped for the previous prize. If the climber goes over the cliff at any point, the game ends; however, the contestant keeps any small prizes won up to that point. If the contestant's bids are a total of $25 or less away from the actual prices of the 2-digit prizes at the end of the game, the contestant wins all three small prizes and a grand prize. *Though not a car game by nature, it's one of the few "non-car" games played at minimum once a season for a car (the others are Range Game, Race Game, Push Over, Safe Crackers, Squeeze Play, and Double Prices). History *The game first premiered on April 12, 1976 (#1891D). Originally, four small prizes were offered; it was reduced to three on June 10, 1976 (#1974D). On its first playing, it was lost on the fourth and final prize. *A yodeling song, which has become a cornerstone of the game, is played as the mountain climber moves up the mountain. The audience would oftenly clap along. The music currently used is part of a song called "On the Franches Mountains," which was originally drawn from a record album titled Swiss Mountain Music. The show has occasionally used the full song as prize music when trips to Switzerland and Holland are offered. Originally, the yodeling music used was a portion of "The Silly Song" from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Until December 23, 1986 (#6312D), the game used a crashing sound that was also used in Hurdles for when the climber fell. On the January 21, 1993 (#8664D) episode, as the mountain climber fell, the One Away horn was accidentally played at first instead of the crashing sound, but then seconds later, the crashing sound was played; Bob remarked, "That was quite a drop; I was going on before he hit bottom! He's in bad shape; oh, no, don't--we don't want to see him." There have been other instances where the game has had some minor humorous malfunctions (the mountain climber stopping at the wrong place, moving backwards, stopping and starting again). Bob usually claimed that the mountain climber had been drinking, when these occured. For instance, on September 3, 1981 (#4164D), the mountain climber fell off the cliff yet Carol Spriggs still won the game as she missed the price of the final prize by $1 after the mountain climber was on step 24, in which Roger Dobkowitz backstage came on camera to explain what went wrong; and on the third ''$1,000,000 Spectacular'' on February 19, 2003 (#009SP, aired out of order on February 12), the motor failed for the first time, and the only time to date; and so Dave Price backstage turned the crank to operate it manually. *On the June 17, 2013 (#6401K) Wedding Shower episode, a trip to Aruba for 22 people worth $47,017 was offered and won. *On the September 24, 2013 (#6422K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 15), and October 28, 2016 episodes, as part of "Big Money Week", Cliff Hangers was played under special rules that let the contestant play for up to $250,000. Rather than playing for one large prize, as usual, the contestant would get $10,000 for each space on the board left at the end of the game, which meant that if the contestant had gotten all three prizes exactly right, they would have won $250,000; this would explain why the climber began on Step 1 instead of Step 0. In the playing on the show, contestant Kyle Corral missed the three prizes by a total of $22, meaning he walked away with $30,000. *On October 24, 2013 (#6464K, aired out of order on October 10), a contestant named Eriq Draper won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the first slot. *On the 43rd Season Premiere (September 22, 2014, #6811K), a mountain climber replica was offered to contestant Curtis Braswell. *On February 13, 2015 (#7005K), the bachelor and bachelorette parties to Mexico worth $39,000 were offered but were lost. *Cliff Hangers was played perfectly three times. (February 20, 1996, #9862D, Mar. 27, 2001, #1752K, & Jun. 4, 2002, #2202K) *Cliff Hangers was played 6 times on the Primetime version of the show. On top of that, they were all won. *On the August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10) Summer Beach Party special, where it was decorated for the Balance Game, a large version of the mountain climber dressed up in summer gear and on a surfboard was featured. *On the March 25, 2016 (#7465K) College Rivals episode, Megan MacKelvie of Arizona State won an $18,245 Kia Soul, while Scott Buscemi of University of Arizona was denied. *On the April Fool's Day 2016 (#7475K) show, as a joke, it was called the "Yodely Guy" game and its said mountain climber was facing backward. *On April 12, 2016 (#7492K) the show celebrated the game's 40th anniversary with a 40th Anniversary Cliffhangers Special show. On that day, it was not played 6 times, just like the Plinko special, but it was played on the third slot. *On May 9, 2016, the game was featured on Let's Make a Deal as part of a mashup between both shows. The contestant who played won golf clubs. (The May 9, 2016, #7531K, Price episode featured Car Pong from LMAD.) *On June 22, 2016 (#7593K), Salvatore Salamone was off by only $3, all on the second prize. He got help from his wife, Karen, in the audience. *On October 28, 2016 (#7665K), during Big Money Week when the top prize was $250,000, history was made, when contestant Christen Freeman managed to win $210,000, by winning on the 4th step. As a result, she became the biggest daytime winner on The Price Is Right, since Sheree Heil won $170,345 on December 31, 2013 (aired out of order on December 30). Unlike 2013's Big Money Week, the step numbers were replaced with dollar amounts descending from $250,000 to $10,000. Whatever step the climber was on at the end of the game was what the contestant won (as mentioned). *On January 4, 2017 (#7753K) during Publishers Clearing House week, contestant Yaakov Kessler won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game. It was played in the first slot. *On the Summer Beach Party special aired June 20, 2017 (#7992K), Cliff Hangers was renamed Cliff Surfers. *On February 21, 2018 (#8223K, aired out of order on February 19), during Big Money Week when the top prize this time was $20,000, when contestant Sean O'Leary managed to win by winning on the 13th step. The dollar amounts were replaced with normal step numbers. Bidding Way Too Much *There have been occasions where the contestant has given an obviously off bid on the first price, and Bob humorously dealt with it. On September 14, 1992, (#8491D, the 21st season premiere), a contestant named Clint bid $350 on a $25 Gitano watch. Bob, knowing what was about to happen, had Clint sit on the set with him, as they waited for the mountain climber to climb and fall. On June 12, 1996 (#0033K), another contestant named Eric bid $850 on a $23 deluxe guitar (he was originally going to bid $2,000 and later to $450). Bob, on that occasion started to ask for the price before the mountain climber started climbing, and then told the mountain climber to hurry up and fall, so they could move on. Belting Out the Tune *On the February 24, 2000 (#1374K) episode, a contestant named Walter Hershey yodeled the song. After missing the first prize, the regular music played for a few seconds, at which point Walter started yodeling. He went on to yodel after missing the last two prizes, and stopped when he noticed the climber wasn't stopping. As soon as the climber fell off, he mimicked the climber and fell to the floor to laughter and applause. *On the September 22, 2006 episode (#3685K, the final day of the Season 35 premiere week), a contestant named Mary Leticia also yodeled the song. Instead of their own regular Yodeling background music, she went on to yodel after missing all three prizes, and stopped at the top. *The popularity of the game has led to a life-size cut-out of the mountain climber used in some Showcases and One Bids in Season 37. The yodeling music was also used during contestant Dee Ronn Booker's Showcase Showdown spin on the April 1, 2009 (#4693K) episode. *During #UDecide Week, Rachel was given the opportunity to yodel the song as according to the results. As a result, the regular mountain climber was replaced with a cut-out version of Rachel (which she refers to as her "long lost sister"). Trivia *The 3 items that are being used get arranged from the least expensive all the way to the most expensive. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 41. Special Mountain Climber Looks *In the Halloween 2009 (October 30, 2009, #4885K) show, Drew Carey dressed up as the mountain climber. *On June 7, 2013 (#6385K), the mountain climber got dressed in a mortarboard and gown for the Graduation Special. *On June 17, 2013 (#6401K), the mountain climber was dressed as a groom for a wedding shower show. *On October 31, 2013 (#6474K), the mountain climber was dressed as the grim reaper in honor of Halloween. *On March 3, 2014 (#6641K), the mountain climber was dressed up in a onesie for a baby shower show. *On March 17, 2014 (#6661K), the mountain climber was dressed in green for St. Patrick's Day. *On May 22, 2013 (#6363K, aired out of order on May 24) & June 6, 2014 (#6775K, aired out of order on May 16, originally rescheduled to air on June 13), the mountain climber got a firefighter suit, to salute firefighters. *On February 13, 2015 (#7005K), the mountain climber was dressed in a tuxedo for Valentine's Day. *On February 18, 2015 (#7013K), the mountain climber was Rachel Reynolds, who at first was covered up by a rock. Rachel herself provided the yodeling. *On the 2015 4th of July Special on July 6, 2015 (#7201K, aired out of order on July 3), the mountain climber was dressed up as George Washington on a boat. *As mentioned above, the April Fool's Day 2016 (#7492K) episode had the mountain climber facing backwards. *On the April 12, 2016 (#7492K) the pricing game's 40th Anniversary Special, the mountain climber held a yellow balloon that had the number 40 on it. *On The Amazing Race primetime special aired on May 25, 2016 (#036SP), the mountain climber wore a backpack. *On November 23, 2016 (#7703K), the mountain climber wore a chef's uniform. This led to a bit of embarassment -- his hat was too tall, and thus it hung up at the top of mountain (contestant Madelyn Brady had guessed $99 for a $26 prize), and Drew Carey had to push him over the edge. *On June 20, 2017 (#7992K), during the Summer Beach Party episode, the game was called "Cliff Surfers" and the mountain climber was modified to riding a surfboard and losing his shoes, lederhosen, hat and pickaxe. And surf music was played, instead of the traditional "On the Franches Mountains" music. The Climber's Name Officially, the mountain climber has no name, although several hosts have used their own names for him: *Bob Barker/Tom Kennedy – Never have referred to the climber by a name, only the mountain climber. No host of any of the UK or Italian versions referred to the mountain climber by a name, either. *Doug Davidson – On The New Price Is Right he called the climber "Hans Gudegast", which is the birth name of his Young and Restless co-star Eric Braeden. When Cliff Hangers was lost on this version, Doug would often joke that "Hans was being rushed to Genoa City Memorial (Hospital)." *Drew Carey – Has noted that the climber does not have an official name. He has referred to him by "Hans" (as did Davidson), "Yodel Man", and most frequently "Yodely Guy". *Dennis James – When the game was first played in mid-1976, Dennis once referred to the climber as "Fritz", not knowing of model Janice Pennington's first husband Fritz Stammberger, who had disappeared in what was presumed at the time to be a mountain-climbing accident shortly before the debut. After the climber fell off the cliff, Dennis said, "There goes Fritz!" This upset Janice so much that she remained backstage crying for the rest of the episode. Because of this incident, it was speculated that it led to Dennis ultimately being dismissed from his hosting duties (with Barker taking over until it's cancellation in 1980) and also as to why Janice was never present onstage with the game, modeling the 3 small prizes, with the exception of one time in November 1993. *Larry Emdur (Australian version): Called the mountain climber "Cliff". "Cliff" is accompanied by a St. Bernard named "Spot". When the game was lost, only Cliff fell, leaving Spot on the mountain. The camera also shakes to indicate a "crash" effect when Cliff falls. *Marco Antonio Regil (Mexico): Called the climber "Pancho". *Carlo Boszhard (The Netherlands): Called the climber "Malcolm". *Harry Wijnvoord (Germany): Called the climber "Hoeffel". *Wayne Brady: Called the mountain climber "Sven" on the May 9, 2016, mash-up episode, when Cliff Hangers was played on Let's Make a Deal. ''Surprisingly, on the October 12, 2016 episode, when the mountain climber came back for a brief appearance on the show, during "1 for 30 Week", the name "Sven" was never mentioned. And Wayne was told what the mountain climber was originally called, currently. *[[The Price Is Right Live!|''The Price Is Right Live!]] – The name "Johann" was occasionally used. Foreign Versions *Cliffhangers usually has the same format worldwide, but on Germany's Der Preis ist heiß, the prizes each had a range attached to them, and the contestant had to bid within that range for it to count. Also, on Mexico's Atinale al Precio, the game was played using grocery items. *In Finland, the climber goes leftward rather than rightward, but otherwise, the game is the same. *On all UK versions, also in the Doug Davidson version in the US, the prizes are announced one-at-a-time (similar to the car plugs in Triple Play); therefore, if the mountain climber falls before whatever prizes are left, no plug is read for those. *Most, if not all, versions of Cliff Hangers outside of the US, have the mountain climber screaming when he is falling. *Other versions of the game are referred to as follows: **United Kingdom, The Netherlands and Finland - "Cliffhanger" (no S) **Australia - same as the US **Mexico - "La Montana Sinestra" (The Sinister Mountain) **Germany - "Absturz" (Crash) **France and Quebec - "Le Tyrolien" (The Tyrolean ?) **Italy - "La Scogliera" (The Cliff) **Portugal - "Precipicio" (Price Peak) **Indonesia - "Zarasambhalke" (Tread Carefully) **Thailand - "ยิ่งสูงยิ่งเสียว (Ying Soong Ying Seaw)" (The Higher it is, the more Thrilling it is) Pictures Cliffhangers.png Cliffhangers.jpg|a drawing of the Cliff Hangers game by a fan Cliff Hangers.jpg|Cliff Hangers facing front Cliff Hangers 1.jpg|Cliff Hangers with Bob Barker Cliff Hangers 2.jpg|Cliff Hangers with Drew Carey & Larry Emdur Cliffhangers1.png Cliffhangers2.png cliffhangersapril1.jpg|Here's the playing under the title "Yodely Guy" Old_School_Format_Cliff_Hangers.png New_School_Format_of_Cliff_Hangers.png cliffhangers_mountain_climber_by_wheelgenius-d3gwgfv.jpg|The beloved mountain climber. Don't make him fall off the mountain or you'll lose the game! cliffsurfers1.jpg|For the Summer Beach Party 2017, it was renamed "Cliff Surfers" Special Mountain Climber Looks cliffhangersfirefighter1.png|From May 22, 2013 (#6363K, aired out of order on May 24) and June 6, 2014 (#6775K, aired out of order on May 16, originally rescheduled to air June 13) cliffhangersgrad.png|From June 7, 2013 (#6393K) cliffhangerwedding.png|From June 17, 2013 (#6401K) cliffhangershalloween.png|From October 31, 2013 (#6474K) cliffhangersonesie.png|From March 3, 2014 (#6641K) cliffhangersleprachaun.png|From March 17, 2014 (#6661K) cliffhangers2015.png|From February 13, 2015 (#7005K) udecidecliffhangers1.png|From February 18, 2015 (#7013K): At first, the mountain climber is covered by a rock, and... udecidecliffhangers2.png|Ta-da! It's Rachel! Cliffhangersjuly4.jpg|From July 6, 2015 (#7201K, aired out of order on July 3) backwardsyodelyguy.jpg|From April 1, 2016 (#7475K) cliffhangersamazingrace.jpg|From the Amazing Race primetime special cliffhangerschef.jpg|From November 23, 2016 (#7703K) cliffsurfers2.jpg|From June 20, 2017 (#7992K) CliffEmmy2.png Santa_Hans.png| Du5SeVXVYAApoNm.jpg kissyodelyguy.jpg Cupid_Yodely_Guy.png From January 17, 1978 (#2652D) cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 1.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 2.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 3.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 4.jpg|She bid $19. cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 5.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 6.jpg|She bid $13. cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 7.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 8.jpg|She bid $40 which sent the climber off the mountain. cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 9.jpg cliffhangers (1-17-1978) 10.jpg A Prop Blooper in Cliffhangers (September 3, 1981, #4164D) cliffhangersglitch1981-1.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-2.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-3.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-4.jpg|She bid $35 on the shoes. cliffhangersglitch1981-5.jpg|But, the mountain climber hap stopped on #13. cliffhangersglitch1981-6.jpg|So, the mountain climber went 3 more steps. cliffhangersglitch1981-7.jpg|She bid $37 on the waffler. cliffhangersglitch1981-8.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-9.jpg|She bid $61 on the tableware, which sent the climber off the mountain. But hang on. cliffhangersglitch1981-10.jpg|She was off by $1 and the mountain climber unknowing went off the edge. So, she does win! cliffhangersglitch1981-11.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-12.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-13.jpg cliffhangersglitch1981-14.jpg|Here comes Roger Dobkowitz to explain that the machine was getting old. cliffhangersglitch1981-15.jpg Cliffhangers for a Vaporvette Speed Boat (June 29, 1983, #4973D) cliffhangersvaporvette1.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette2.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette3.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette4.jpg|She bid $13 on the paint. cliffhangersvaporvette5.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette6.jpg|She bid $29 on the slacks. cliffhangersvaporvette7.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette8.jpg|She bid $40 on the fryer. cliffhangersvaporvette9.jpg cliffhangersvaporvette10.jpg Cliffhangers for a Geo Metro Convertible (September 9, 1991, #8091D) cliffhangersgeometro1.jpg cliffhangersgeometro2.jpg cliffhangersgeometro3.jpg cliffhangersgeometro4.jpg|She bid $21 on the Superseal cooker. cliffhangersgeometro5.jpg cliffhangersgeometro6.jpg|She bid $16 on the rug cleaners. cliffhangersgeometro7.jpg cliffhangersgeometro8.jpg|She bid $45 and is exactly right! cliffhangersgeometro9.jpg cliffhangersgeometro10.jpg Cliffhangers for a Yamaha Sun Classic Deluxe Golf Cart (March 19, 1992, #8354D) cliffhangersyamahagolfcar1.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar2.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar3.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar4.jpg|He bid $15 on the children's clothing. cliffhangersyamahagolfcar5.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar6.jpg|He bid $32 on the toaster. cliffhangersyamahagolfcar7.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar8.jpg|He bid $40 on the hand blender. cliffhangersyamahagolfcar9.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar10.jpg cliffhangersyamahagolfcar11.jpg First Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers (February 20, 1996, #9862D) cliffhangersperfection1996-1.jpg cliffhangersperfection1996-2.jpg cliffhangersperfection1996-3.jpg Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-1.png|Chad is playing Cliff Hangers and the first item is a basket. Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-2.png|He gets the exact price which is $20. Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-3.png|Up next is the paint. Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-4.png|Chad gets the 2nd item exactly right which is $30. He made it 2 for 2. Could he make it 3 for 3? Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-5.png|This is the last item, it's a canister set. Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-6.png|Unbelieveable! Chad gets the 3rd item exactly right which was $40 and instantly wins the game. cliffhangersperfection1996-4.jpg Chad's Perfect Playing of Cliff Hangers-7.png|Chad shakes Bob's hand. A Cliffhangers Technical Win from Season 27 (March 22, 1999, #1061K) cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-1.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-2.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-3.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-4.jpg|She bid $20 on the frame. cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-5.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-6.jpg|She bid $25 on the grill pan which sent the climber off the mountain, but... cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-7.jpg|Hans was supposed to stop on step $25 since she missed by $15, which would've allowed her to bid on the magazine rack. cliffhangerstechnicalwin1999-8.jpg|So, Bob has announced after the commercial break that they are going to give her the trip to London and the other two small prizes. Second Perfect Cliffhangers Playing (October 15, 1999, #1215K) cliffhangersperfection1999-1.jpg cliffhangersperfection1999-2.jpg cliffhangersperfection1999-3.jpg cliffhangersperfection1999-4.jpg|He bid $20 and is exactly right! cliffhangersperfection1999-5.jpg|He bid $35 and is exactly right! cliffhangersperfection1999-6.jpg|He bid $50 and is exactly right! cliffhangersperfection1999-7.jpg cliffhangersperfection1999-8.jpg A Cliffhangers Technical Win from Season 31 (January 17, 2003, #2395K) cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-1.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-2.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-3.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-4.jpg|He bid $17 on the board game. cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-5.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-6.jpg|He bid $20 on the Disney Peter Pan DVD which sent Hans off the mountain. cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-7.jpg cliffhangerstechnicalwin2003-8.jpg|But, during the second showcase showdown, Bob revealed that the price of the Peter Pan DVD was not $40. So, they have decided to give Aaron the bedroom and the other two small prizes. Last Cliffhangers Loss with Bob Barker (November 7, 2006, #3752K) cliffhangersloss2006-1.jpg cliffhangersloss2006-2.jpg cliffhangersloss2006-3.jpg cliffhangersloss2006-4.jpg|She bid $5 on the pet brush. cliffhangersloss2006-5.jpg cliffhangersloss2006-6.jpg|She bid $50 on the radio. cliffhangersloss2006-7.jpg|She made it, but she has to get the third item right on the nose. cliffhangersloss2006-8.jpg|She bid $40 which sent the mountain climber off the mountain. cliffhangersloss2006-9.jpg cliffhangersloss2006-10.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 12, 2007, #4032K) cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 1.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 2.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 3.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 4.jpg|She bid $15. cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 5.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 6.jpg|She bid $37. cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 7.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 8.jpg|She bid $27 and won the hovercraft. cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 9.jpg cliffhangers (6-12-2007) 10.jpg Cliffhangers for a Pair of Hyundai Accent Hatchbacks (May 6, 2011, #5555K) cliffhangers2cars1.jpg cliffhangers2cars2.jpg cliffhangers2cars3.jpg cliffhangers2cars4.jpg|They bid $25 on the juicer. cliffhangers2cars5.jpg cliffhangers2cars6.jpg|They bid $33 on the ice cream maker. cliffhangers2cars7.jpg cliffhangers2cars8.jpg|They bid $45 on the bakeware. cliffhangers2cars9.jpg cliffhangers2cars10.jpg cliffhangers2cars11.jpg cliffhangers2cars12.jpg cliffhangers2cars13.jpg cliffhangers2cars14.jpg cliffhangers2cars15.jpg cliffhangers2cars16.jpg Kia Plays Cliffhangers with Heidi Klum (October 10, 2011, #5661K, aired out of order on January 6, 2012) cliffhangersheidiklum1.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum2.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum3.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum4.jpg|She bid $20 and is exactly right! cliffhangersheidiklum5.jpg|She bid $30 and is exactly right! cliffhangersheidiklum6.jpg|She bid $45 on the blender. cliffhangersheidiklum7.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum8.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum9.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum10.jpg cliffhangersheidiklum11.jpg Cheryl Plays Cliffhangers with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) cliffhangersdemilovato1.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato2.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato3.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato4.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato5.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato6.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato7.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato8.jpg|She bid $25 on the egg cooker. cliffhangersdemilovato9.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato10.jpg|She bid $35 and is exactly right. cliffhangersdemilovato11.jpg|She bid $45 on the steam iron. cliffhangersdemilovato12.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato13.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato14.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato15.jpg cliffhangersdemilovato16.jpg Cliffhangers for a $47,017 Trip to Aruba (June 17, 2013, #6401K) cliffhangers47000aruba1.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba2.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba3.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba4.jpg|They bid $17 on the server set. cliffhangers47000aruba5.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba6.jpg|They bid $30 on the candles and got it exactly right! cliffhangers47000aruba7.jpg|They bid $41 on the guestbook. cliffhangers47000aruba8.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba9.jpg cliffhangers47000aruba10.jpg Kyle's $30,000 Win in Cliffhangers (September 24, 2013, #6422K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 15) cliffhangers30kwin1.jpg cliffhangers30kwin2.jpg cliffhangers30kwin3.jpg cliffhangers30kwin4.jpg|He bid $32. cliffhangers30kwin5.jpg cliffhangers30kwin6.jpg|He bid $50. cliffhangers30kwin7.jpg cliffhangers30kwin8.jpg|He bid $60 and has won $30,000! cliffhangers30kwin9.jpg cliffhangers30kwin10.jpg cliffhangers30kwin11.jpg Cliffhangers for a $16,685 Trip to Chile (November 3, 2014, #6871K) cliffhangers16000chile1.jpg cliffhangers16000chile2.jpg cliffhangers16000chile3.jpg cliffhangers16000chile4.jpg|He bid $35 on the tea kettle. cliffhangers16000chile5.jpg cliffhangers16000chile6.jpg|He bid $25 on the iron. cliffhangers16000chile7.jpg cliffhangers16000chile8.jpg|He bid $43 on the can opener which sent Hans off the mountain. cliffhangers16000chile9.jpg cliffhangers16000chile10.jpg cliffhangers16000chile11.jpg Cliffhangers for a Trip to Paris and a $13,500 Hermes Handbag (November 27, 2014, #6904K, aired out of order on December 1) cliffhangerscybermonday2014-1.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-2.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-3.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-4.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-5.jpg|She bid $25 on the hair dryer. cliffhangerscybermonday2014-6.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-7.jpg|She bid $35 and is exactly right. cliffhangerscybermonday2014-8.jpg|She bid $45 and is exactly right. cliffhangerscybermonday2014-9.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-10.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-11.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-12.jpg cliffhangerscybermonday2014-13.jpg Cliffhangers for a $39,000 Bachelor & Bachelorette Parties to Mexico (February 13, 2015, #7005K) cliffhangers39000mexico1.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico2.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico3.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico4.jpg|They bid $35 on the passport covers. cliffhangers39000mexico5.jpg cliffhangers39000mexico6.jpg|They bid $25 on the photo frames which sent Yodely Guy off the mountain. cliffhangers39000mexico7.jpg A Car Win from Decades Week (September 21, 2015, #7211K) cliffhangersdecadesweek1.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek2.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek3.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek4.jpg|He bid $15 on the Simon game. cliffhangersdecadesweek5.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek6.jpg|He bid $29 on the lava lamp. cliffhangersdecadesweek7.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek8.jpg|He bid $48 and is exactly right! cliffhangersdecadesweek9.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek10.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek11.jpg cliffhangersdecadesweek12.jpg Brian's Amazing Cliffhangers Comeback (December 9, 2015, #7313K) cliffhangersbrian1.jpg cliffhangersbrian2.jpg cliffhangersbrian3.jpg cliffhangersbrian4.jpg|He bid $28 on the curling iron. cliffhangersbrian5.jpg cliffhangersbrian6.jpg|He bid $16 on the Hang On Harvey game. cliffhangersbrian7.jpg cliffhangersbrian8.jpg|He bid $40 and is exactly right!!! What a great comeback. cliffhangersbrian9.jpg cliffhangersbrian10.jpg cliffhangersbrian11.jpg cliffhangersbrian12.jpg cliffhangersbrian13.jpg cliffhangersbrian14.jpg cliffhangersbrian15.jpg Cliffhangers for an Ultimate Holiday Shopping Spree (December 21, 2015, #7331K) cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree1.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree2.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree3.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree4.jpg|She bid $25 on the shaver. cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree5.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree6.jpg|She bid $23 on the salad spinner. cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree7.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree8.jpg|She bid $40 and is exactly right! cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree9.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree10.jpg cliffhangersholidayshoppingspree11.jpg Cliffhangers as "Yodely Guy" (April 1, 2016, #7475K) yodelyguy2016-1.jpg cliffhangersapril1.jpg yodelyguy2016-2.jpg yodelyguy2016-3.jpg|He bid $25. yodelyguy2016-4.jpg yodelyguy2016-5.jpg|He bid $55. yodelyguy2016-6.jpg| yodelyguy2016-7.jpg|He bid $25 again, which sent the mountain climber off the cliff....backwards, no less! yodelyguy2016-8.jpg yodelyguy2016-9.jpg 40th Anniversary of Cliff Hangers (April 12, 2016, #7492K) cliffhangers40thanniversary1.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary2.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary3.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary4.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary5.jpg|She bid $35 on the cake pop maker. cliffhangers40thanniversary6.jpg cliffhangers40thanniversary7.jpg|She bid $20 on the inflator. cliffhangers40thanniversary8.jpg|She made it, but the bad news is that she has to give an exact bid on the last item, the ice crusher, to win. cliffhangers40thanniversary9.jpg|But she bid $80 when it was only... cliffhangers40thanniversary10.jpg|...$43. So the Yodely Guy spends his special day in the hospital. CliffHangers40 Pic-4.JPG Cliffhangers for a $26,290 Bathroom Set (June 22, 2016, #7593K) cliffhangers26000bathroom1.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom2.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom3.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom4.jpg|He bid $20 and is exactly right. cliffhangers26000bathroom5.jpg|He bid $30 on the curling iron. cliffhangers26000bathroom6.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom7.jpg|He bid $40 and is exactly right. cliffhangers26000bathroom8.jpg cliffhangers26000bathroom9.jpg Christen's $210,000 Win! (October 28, 2016, #7665K) 250000cliffhangers1.jpg 250000cliffhangers2.jpg 250000cliffhangers3.jpg 250000cliffhangers4.jpg 250000cliffhangers5.jpg|She bid $25 on the iron but is not correct. 250000cliffhangers6.jpg 250000cliffhangers7.jpg 250000cliffhangers8.jpg|She bid $35 on the heater fan and is correct! 250000cliffhangers9.jpg 250000cliffhangers10.jpg|She bid $50 on the drink maker but is wrong. 250000cliffhangers11.jpg 250000cliffhangers12.jpg 250000cliffhangers13.jpg|The actual price of the last item was $49. Handicapped Contestant Plays Cliffhangers (December 22, 2016, #7734K, aired out of order on December 19) cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant1.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant2.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant3.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant4.jpg|She bid $35 on the heater fan. cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant5.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant6.jpg|She bid $35 again and is exactly right. cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant7.jpg|She bid $45 on the electric knife. cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant8.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant9.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant10.jpg cliffhangerhandicappedcontestant11.jpg Yaakov's $20,000 PCH Win (January 4, 2017, #7753K) cliffhangerspch2017-1.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-2.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-3.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-4.jpg|He bid $35 on the air pump. cliffhangerspch2017-5.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-6.jpg|He bid $28 on the water bottle. cliffhangerspch2017-7.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-8.jpg|He bid $45 on the pizza maker. It was $50! cliffhangerspch2017-9.jpg cliffhangerspch2017-10.jpg Crystal Plays Cliffhangers with Julie Bowen (February 20, 2017, #7821K, aired out of order on February 23) cliffhangersjuliebowen1.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen2.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen3.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen4.jpg|She bid $5 on the water bottle. cliffhangersjuliebowen5.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen6.jpg|He bid $25 on the sound machine. cliffhangersjuliebowen7.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen8.jpg|She bid $45 on the hair styler which sent Yodely Guy off the mountain. cliffhangersjuliebowen9.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen10.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen11.jpg cliffhangersjuliebowen12.jpg Cliff Surfers (June 20, 2017, #7992K) cliffsurfers3.jpg Cliffsurfers1.jpg cliffsurfers4.jpg cliffsurfers5.jpg cliffsurfers6.jpg|He bid $25 on the pillow. cliffsurfers7.jpg cliffsurfers8.jpg|He bid $18 on the bottle. cliffsurfers9.jpg cliffsurfers10.jpg|He bid $54 on the hair dryer which sent the surfer off the mountain. Talk about a wipe-out! cliffsurfers11.jpg Cliffhangers for $20,000 from February 21, 2018 (#8223K, aired out of order on February 19) cliffhangers20000-1.jpg cliffhangers20000-2.jpg cliffhangers20000-3.jpg cliffhangers20000-4.jpg|He bid $27 on the steam iron. cliffhangers20000-5.jpg cliffhangers20000-6.jpg|He bid $39 on the can opener. cliffhangers20000-7.jpg cliffhangers20000-8.jpg|He bid $55 on the food dehydrator. cliffhangers20000-9.jpg cliffhangers20000-10.jpg Cliffhangers for a Trip to Fiji and a 'Bonus Hollywood Dinner with Drew Carey' (April 20, 2018, #8305K) cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 1.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 2.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 3.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 4.jpg|She bid $25 on the vacuum. cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 5.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 6.jpg|She bid $35 on the fondue pot. cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 7.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 8.jpg|She bid $45 on the garment steamer. cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 9.jpg cliffhangers(4-20-2018) 10.jpg Cliffhangers for $20,000 from October 12, 2018 (#8455K) cliffhangers20ks47-1.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-2.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-3.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-4.jpg|He bid $28. cliffhangers20ks47-5.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-6.jpg|He bid $30 and is right on the nose! cliffhangers20ks47-7.jpg|He bid $55 and had won $20,000!!! cliffhangers20ks47-8.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-9.jpg cliffhangers20ks47-10.jpg Christmashangers (December 24, 2018, #8551K) Christmashangers_Bahamas.png Christmashangers_0.png Christmashangers_1.png Christmashangers_2.png Christmshangers_stay_put.png Christnashangers_result.png Christmashangers_3.png Christmashangers_Upset_Manuela.png Christmashangers_4.png Christmashangers_5.png Christmashangers_Water_Bottle.png Christmashangers_6.png Christmashangers_7.png Christmashangers_8.png Christmashangers_9.png Cliffhangers for a KISS Experience Tour (February 6, 2019, #8613K, aired out of order on February 4) kisshangers1.jpg kisshangers2.jpg Kisshangers.png Kishangerstongue.png Kisshangersalbums.png kisshangers3.jpg Kisshangershansasgenesimmonsinredlipstick.png kisshangers4.jpg kisshangers5.jpg|He bid $30 on the KISS 'Destroyer' Vinyl Record. kisshangers6.jpg kisshangers7.jpg|He bid $35 on the hair crimper. kisshangers8.jpg kisshangers9.jpg|He bid $42 on a $40 Bluetooth speaker. kisshangers10.jpg kisshangers11.jpg kisshangers12.jpg kisshangers13.jpg kisshangers14.jpg kisshangers15.jpg kisshangers16.jpg kisshangers17.jpg kisshangers18.jpg Cupidhangers (February 14, 2019, #8624K) cupidhangers1.jpg cupidhangers2.jpg cupidhangers3.jpg cupidhangers4.jpg cupidhangers5.jpg|They bid $18 and are exactly right. cupidhangers6.jpg|They bid $27 on the desktop heater. cupidhangers7.jpg cupidhangers8.jpg|They bid $40 and are exactly right! cupidhangers9.jpg cupidhangers10.jpg Babyhangers (May 3, 2019, #8735K, aired out of order on March 25, originally rescheduled to air on April 26) babyhangers1.jpg babyhangers2.jpg Babyhangers_Hans.png babyhangers3.jpg babyhangers4.jpg|They bid $20 on the baby books. babyhangers5.jpg babyhangers6.jpg|They bid $30 on the nail trimmer. babyhangers7.jpg babyhangers8.jpg|They bid $45 on the power bank. babyhangers9.jpg babyhangers10.jpg babyhangers11.jpg babyhangers12.jpg Close Call Victories Carol Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-1.png|Carol plays Cliff Hangers. The first item is shoes. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-2.png|Hans the mountain climber stops on 13. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-3.png|The shoes were $19. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-4.png|Hans was supposed to stop at 16. The shoes were $19 and Carol guessed $35. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-5.png|The 2nd item is a waffler, which could be used to make waffles. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-6.png|Hans is at step 24. Carol thought it was $37. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-7.png|Actual price: $29. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-8.png|Last but not least, the tableware. She can miss it by $1 one way or the other. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-9.png|Remember, Hans the mountain climber is at step 24. He can climb one more step safely. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-10.png|Uh-oh! Hans the mountain climber went over the cliff. But-- Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-11.png|Carol guessed $61 on the Tableware. Actual Price: $62. So, Carol did win the game. The machine for the game was getting old, said Roger Dobkowitz. Carol's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-12.png|Carol was pleased to win the game, even though Hans the Mountain Climber was supposed to stop on the 25th step when he didn't. Juanita Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-1.png|Juanita plays Cliff Hangers. First up is a cooker. Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-2.png|She missed the price by $8. Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-3.png|Actual Price: $13. Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-4.png|Next up is a Rug Cleaner. Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-5.png|Oh dear, Juanita missed the price by $17. Hans has to remain there at the end of the game. Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-6.png|Actual Price: $33. Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-7.png|Juanita needs to guess the price of the Fondue exactly right. Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-8.png|If not, Hans could fall to his doom. Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-9.png|Juanita successfully guessed the correct price of the Fondue which is $45. Juanita's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-10.png|Give it up for Juanita, ladies and gentlemen. Joy Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-1.png|Joy plays Cliff Hangers. First up is a mirror. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-2.png|Joy missed the price by $10. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-3.png|Actual Price: $30. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-4.png|The Hair Setter is next. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-5.png|Uh-oh, Joy missed the price by $15. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-6.png|Actual Price: $40. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-7.png|Joy needs to get the 3rd item exactly right or Hans could fall to his doom. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-8.png|The 3rd item is a Rocker/Bike. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-9.png|$45 was what Joy guessed and that was the exact price. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-10.png|Look at Joy's reaction. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-11.png|Let's give it up for Joy. Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-12.png|Here's Hans on the 25th step. This happened to be another close call victory. Natalie Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-1.png|Natalie plays Cliff Hangers. The first item is a Sandwich Maker (for making sandwiches). Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-2.png|Hmm, she missed the price by $12. Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-3.png|Actual price: $23. Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-4.png|The 2nd item is a Joke Teller. Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-5.png|Hans takes 12 more steps. He's on the 24th step. Natalie looks anxious. Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-6.png|Actual price: $30. Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-7.png|The 3rd item is a Blender. She can miss the price by $1 high or low. Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-8.png|Hans takes 1 more step and stops. Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-9.png|Natalie is in shock! Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-10.png|Actual Price: $49. Natalie's Close Call in Cliff Hangers-11.png|Bob salutes Natalie. Natalie's_Close_Call_in_Cliff_Hangers-12.png|Natalie was most impressed. Laura Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-1.png|Laura plays Cliff hangers. First up is a Pool Lounge. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-2.png|Good start; Laura missed the price by $5. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-3.png|Actual price: $20. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-4.png|The 2nd item is a Bank. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-5.png|OK, Laura missed the price by $7. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-6.png|Actual price: $30. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-7.png|Hans can climb 13 steps safely up the mountain. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-8.png|The final item is a Pet Brush (for those who have a cat or a dog). Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-9.png|Hans did so take 13 more steps up the mountain and stops. Laura was amazed. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-10.png|Take note Laura was jumping up and down. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-11.png|Actual price: $40. Laura's Close Call on Cliff Hangers-12.png|Let's give it up for Laura. A heartbreaking decision on Cliff Hangers Videos Cliff Hangers Debuts (April 12, 1976, #1891D) Carol wins over the edge on Cliff Hangers? (September 3, 1981, #4164D) Note: Stop the video at 5:30 Juanita wins to the edge (September 9, 1991, #8091D) The 1st perfect playing of Cliff Hangers (February 20, 1996, #9862D) Joy's Close Call on Cliff Hangers (May 2, 1996, 9964D) The 2nd perfect playing of Cliff Hangers (October 15, 1999, #1215K) Walter the yodeler! (February 24, 2000, #1374K) Aisha wins to the edge (May 11, 2000, #1444K) Natalie's Close Call on Cliff Hangers (January 2, 2006, #3471K) MaryLeticia the yodeler! (September 22, 2006, #3685K) Laura wins to the edge (June 12, 2007, #4032K) A Cliff Hangers playing from Big Money Week 2013 (September 24, 2013, #6422K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 15) Cliffhangers for a $47,017 Trip to Aruba (June 17, 2013, #6401K) An excellent playing of Cliff Hangers for a trip to Paris (November 27, 2014, #6904K, aired out of order on December 1) Dismal Playing from 2015 (May 14, 2015, #7134K) Playing of Cliffhangers on "Let's Make A Deal" as part of Mash-Up Week (May 9, 2016 on LMAD) New biggest daytime winner from cliff hangers (October 28, 2016, #7665K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Car Games